One Wish
by HarryPercyNatsu
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Jason are having a fun time at the beach when all of a sudden something goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson (But I wish I did). Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**

Percy woke up suddenly to hear someone knock on his cabin door. He was about to get really mad at whoever woke him up until he opened the door. Standing outside was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. No one could ever get mad at Annabeth. Percy stared at her happily before wishing her good morning.

"Good morning, Seaweed brain," Annabeth said politely, "do you want to go to the beach today, Piper, Leo, Jason are going to come with us.

"Of course," Said Percy, "but what about Hazel and Frank?"

"I invited them but they said that they were busy." Responded Annabeth

"Okay," Percy said. "Give me a minute to get ready."

Annabeth left the cabin. Percy changed into his bathing suit. He looked around the cabin to see if there was anything that he would need. He took a change of clothes and some sun screen ( because even demigods need to be protected from the sun). He walked outside his cabin. Annabeth, Piper, Jason and leo were waiting for him.

"How are we going to get to the beach?" Asked Percy.

"Annabeth is going to drive us," Said Leo.

As soon as they arrived at the beach Percy ran and jumped into the water. He was about to start to show off his amazing swimming skills but Annabeth yelled his name.

"What is it Annabeth?" Percy Asked

"You forgot to put on sunscreen," Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes at her response but came out of the water to put on sunscreen anyways. After Percy and Annabeth had put on sunscreen they walked to the water with Leo, Piper and Jason following them. Annabeth was the first one to get into the water. She told them that the water was the perfect temperature and Percy agreed since he knew because he had already been in the water. Soon they were all having fun playing in the water.

Percy decided to get ice cream for all of them and told them to wait in the water until he came back. Percy said he would be able to carry all the ice creams however, Jason and Piper didn't believe him and decided to follow him to make sure if he needed help he had it.

Leo went back to Annabeth car and said that he had brought some snacks for them but that he left them in the trunk of the car. Percy was worried about leaving Annabeth alone but Piper just laughed when he mentioned it to her.

"Percy, Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, why would you worry about her" Piper said.

They got the ice creams and as Piper and Jason thought, he couldn't carry five ice creams at once. When they got back from the ice cream store, Leo was still getting something from the trunk of the car. Percy decided to get Annabeth and tell her that they got the ice creams. He went into the water where she was before however she was nowhere to be found.

"Annabeth," He called. His voice echoed and most people on the beach stared at his because he was so loud however, Annabeth didn't answer.


	2. Chapter 2

After endlessly searching for Annabeth, Percy decided to as the fish if they saw anything (because Percy can talk to fish) while Piper and Jason asked the other people that were at the beach. A few of the fish told Percy that they didn't see anyone who looked like how Percy was describing Annabeth, however one of the fish said he knew something. The fish told Percy to follow him. They were swimming for about a minute when the fish told him to stop. In front of him, floating, was a headband. Percy stared blankly at the headband but then realised that it was Annabeth's.

"N-no," Said Percy, "She has to be here somewhere. S-she couldn't have… you know… sunk."

"I'm Sorry, my friend," Said the fish, "Your friend is gone."

A tear trickled down Percy's cheek.

"Annabeth," He said softly.

After telling Leo, Jason and Piper the sad news, Percy said that he would be going to the underworld to bring Annabeth back to life.

"P-Percy," Said Piper while she was crying. "Ann-Annabeth is d-dead. There is nothing that we can do about it. Hades will never let us bring her back to life even though we saved Olympus.

"W-we can't lose hope," Said Percy, "I'll ask Hades to bring her back to life, if he says no then… well… we will find a way."

At that moment Percy couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his eyes would explode with tears so he just let it all out.

"Come," Said Leo in a quiet voice, "let's go back to camp."

When they got back to Camp Half-Blood, Percy convinced Chiron to let him go to the underworld and ask Hades to let Annabeth come back to life.

"But if Hades says no, then you leave right away, okay," Said Chiron.

"Okay" Said Percy.

He went to his cabin to get prepared for his journey to the underworld. When he was ready he checked on the Athena cabin. Everyone inside looked very sad. They didn't even notice that Percy was looking at them. He left the cabin and went to tell Chiron that he was leaving. However he heard Piper, Leo and Jason calling after him.

"What is it?" Asked Percy.

"We want to come with you," They all said.

"Fine," Said Percy.

And just like that, all four of them headed towards the river STYX to get to the underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrived at the river Styx, they realised that they needed to find a way to get past the river. Charon, the boatman that took the dead's souls across the river hadn't seen them yet however they were almost certain that he wouldn't let them ride his boat since he only let souls ride. They also didn't have any money to pay him to get across. They decided to try to find another way across the river Styx. At first they thought of building their own boat, but then they realised that there was no material to use to make a boat. Before they had left Camp Half-Blood, Percy had packed some items that they might need but nothing in his bag were useful to cross the river STYX.

"If only Annabeth was here," Sighed Piper, "She always had amazing ideas."

"Yeah" Said Percy, "She always knew what to do."

All of a sudden Charon spotted them.

"You're not alive," He said "What are you doing here."

Percy knew that they couldn't say that they were trying to bring someone back to life or else Charon would tell Hades and he would get mad and tell them that were not allowed to bring anyone back to life.

"Err….We...have a message for Hades," Said Percy, "He told us that you would bring us across.

Charon eyed them suspiciously but to their surprise actually brought them across the river! They were delighted to had crossed so easily until they realised that the still needed to get past another obstacle. They needed to get past Cerberus and Percy didn't bring anything to pass him either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** **:** **If anyone has any suggestions for this story just comment them and I'll try to put them in the book. Also I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Percy, Piper, Leo and Jason, walked nervously towards Cerberus, Hades three headed dog. The dog hadn't noticed them yet. The plan that Percy had made with Piper, Jason and Leo, was that they would try to sneak past him. They decided that if something happened and the dog noticed them, Leo would distract Cerberus while they ran past him. Leo said that after they got past Cerberus he would get back to camp Half-Blood.

"I'll see you and Annabeth soon," Leo said.

"I hope so," Percy said sadly," I really miss her."

"Don't worry Percy," said Leo, " I'm sure you will see Annabeth again.

"I really hope so," Said Percy. "Let's do the plan."

Percy snuck past Cerberus first without him noticing. Percy face light up.

"Yes!" He said.

That was Percy's big mistake. Cerberus heard him. He then saw Jason, Piper and Leo.

Leo stuck to the plan and started to distract Cerberus however, Jason told Piper to run and started distracting Cerberus like Leo. Percy took Piper's hand and started to run. He kept running until he arrived at Hades throne. It was Summer, so Persephone wasn't there. That would make it ten times harder to convince Hades to let Annabeth go.

"Lord Hades," Percy said courageously, "as you probably know my girlfriend, Annabeth died. Is there...um...any chance that you would let her..,you know... come back to life.

"Wh- Oh Annabeth….. Yes she is the one who died," Said Hades. "I know this is surprising but I'll let her go.

"Really," Percy's said. He looked so happy that he could explode.

"Well, I need you to do something for me. Last weak, Zeus got mad at me and told me that I had to grant a mortal that I hate a wish. I need you to convince him to let me not do it. It is only one wish so it will probably be easy for you to convince him," Hades said smiling, "this is a perfect opportunity to make someone do my work.

"What," Said Percy.

"Nothing," Said the god of the underworld.

"I'm going to make you appear on Olympus," Said Hades," In three...two...one.


	5. Chapter 5

An: I **know that I didn't post a new chapter for a loooooooooooooooooooooong time. From now on I will post 2-10 chapters per month! If anyone has any Ideas please send me them. :) Also, soon I'm going to make a Harry Potter Fan fictions soon. I also hid a Harry Potter related thing in this chapter. Good job if you find it! I will be saying the answer in the next chapter!**

Hades had just finished counting down. All of a sudden they appeared in Olympus. The god were acting normal. Zeus was throwing thunderbolts down on earth, Appolo and Hermes were pranking the gods, Hestia was by the hearth. Athena was reading Harry Potter for the one trillionth time!

"Um….." Said Percy

"What are you doing here!" Yelled Zeus angrily.

All the gods stared at Percy and Piper and then at Zeus.

Percy told Zeus what had happened. A couple of times while he was talking Zeus raised his lighting bolt and Percy thought that Zeus would kill him.

"Okay," Said Zeus. " If you want me to do this for Hades, then I need you to do something for me.

"Okay," Said Percy.

"There is this mortal girl that knows I exists however she is refusing to worship me. I would kill her but apollo has a prophecy that says if a god kills her, Olympus will be doomed so I need you to kill her for me," Said Zeus.

Percy didn't like to kill innocent mortals just because they weren't worshiping the gods however it was for Annabeth. Percy would do anything for her.

After Zeus teleported them outside the mortal girl's house they knocked on the door.

The girl answered the door.

"Who are you," She said frowning.

"Well Zeus, the king of the gods said we need to kill you because you didn't worship him."

"I-I would rather die than worship him!" She said angrily. "H-he killed my parents for no reason."

As soon as she finished talking she tried to hit Percy but his reflexes were fast. He dogged it easily. The mortal ran out the door, down the bumpy road. Percy, Piper didn't know what to do. They decided that Percy would stay at the mortals house while Piper would catch her and charmspeak her to come back to her house.

While Percy was in the mortals he found an old news paper.

The title said, " Mr. and Mrs. Skeeter death by a thunderbolt."

"So it was true," Percy thought, "Zeus actually killed this girls parents!"

He was mad at Zeus. Why would he kill an innocent girl's parents.

"Do I kill her" He thought aloud.

All of a sudden a man with dark robes appeared.

"Hello Percy," The man said in a raspy voice. "Follow me."


End file.
